Like I Love You
by eris zabini
Summary: Blaise is in love and he doesnt even know about this. Luna is also in love, and Blaise finds about it by mistake. but it doesnt say who. will Blaise ever find out who? will Luna know that Blaise knows? one wacky story about love
1. Everywhere To Me

**A.N. – this is my first fan fic so please, please, PLEASE review!;)**

**Title: Like I Love You**

**Author: Eris Zabini**

**Chapter 1: Everywhere To Me**

Ever since the Dark Lord has taken control and became stronger, Luna Lovegood changed, a lot. The war has taken a toll on her and she knew she will never be the same again.

Now, she doesn't talk about non-sense stuff anymore. She doesn't even look so dreamy. And the sparkle in her eyes were gone, instead it became ice cold. The only people who noticed these changes were Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and surprisingly Blaise Zabini.

Blaise noticed that Luna always looked troubled and bothered. Her smiles have faded away. The only thing that hasn't changed was that she was still unpopular and she still reads her father's paper, The Quibler.

The first time that Blaise set his eyes on young Luna Lovegood, he thought she was just plain weird. But as the years passed, he became rather fond of her. She was mysterious and odd, in a good way. And he also noticed that she was pretty, but he always denies it. The crazy part about it was that e doesn't know that he has already fallen for her.

Saturday morning came like every other Saturday morning does. Blaise woke up, took a bath, and went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

"Zabini" Draco greeted as Blaise sat across him at the Slytherin table. "Malfoy, Parkinson." Blaise said to Draco and Pansy. "Hi Blaise! How was your night?" Pansy asked Blaise. Blaise answered, "Fine, I guess." "As I was saying," Draco continued his conversation with Pansy. Then, the world slowed down for Blaise as Luna passed by him. Luna took a seat on the Ravenclaw table facing the Slytherin table. Blaise couldn't help himself. He kept on staring at her and for him nothing else mattered, except Luna.

"Blaise, I was thinking, maybe we better start with our Potions homework this afternoon, in the library." Draco said to Blaise who seems to be in his own world. Blaise did not respond and so Draco tried to take his attention. "Blaise?" he said as he waved his hand in front of Blaise's face. Still, Blaise did not respond. "Zabini?" Draco tried again, but nothing happened. Draco was starting to get irritated, until who couldn't take it anymore. As Blaise was staring into space, Draco took his hand and hit it at Blaise's head as hard as he could. And if you think that was bad, it got even worse. Draco was strong, too strong that Blaise's head bobbed forward and hit the table.

"AW!" Blaise shouted in pain and rubbed his forehead. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Blaise asked as he snapped back to reality. "You were starring blankly into space, and you weren't listening to me. What was I supposed to do?" Draco answered him while Pansy was giggling. Blaise didn't like to be laughed at so he stared at Pansy with his cold stare. And all of a sudden Pansy stopped giggling.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Blaise asked as he was felling his forehead for some bumps. "Potions homework, this afternoon, library." Said Draco. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Blaise said and he started to stare at Luna again.

The morning was dull. Blaise was just outside sitting, staring into space. He was board. He was just there until it was lunch and he got hungry.

He made his way to the Great Hall but then, he bumped into someone, and the books were flying. Blaise had no choice but to help the person. "Look where you're going, why don't you…" his voice trailed off when he saw that the person he bumped into was non-other than Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Luna said as she picked up her books. Luna looked flushed, but Blaise was too occupied if he was looking flushed himself to notice. "Here…" he said as he handed her the books. Luna received the books, she smiled and said, "Thank you." then she walked away.

As she walked away, a small parchment took Blaise's attention. He took it and opened it. It was a poem.

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me   
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

_Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

_I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me_

_And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way   
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

_You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?_

Blaise read and reread it. Luna was in love and he wanted to know for whom that poem was for. And he hoped it was for him.


	2. Really Odd

**Chapter 2: Really Odd  
**

Blaise went to the Great Hall and ate. Well, more like stare at the food anyway. He was still thinking about the poem. _'Could it be for Potter?' _he thought. _'What about Weasley?' _His head stirred and he thought, and he thought. From Ravenclaw, to Gryffindor, to Hufflepuff, till Slytherin, He blacklisted every guy possible. But it was hopeless. You never can figure out what Luna Lovegood would be thinking.

When Blaise finally gave up, Pansy and Draco arrived and sat across him. "Oh no, is Zabini troubled again?" Pansy said mockingly as she sat down. "Shut up Parkinson." Blaise said irritably. This only made Pansy want to make fun of him more.

"So, tell me Blaise. You have been a little weird lately. You have been quite off lately. Starring into space, having a world of your own, that's not like you." Pansy said as a smirk grew on her lips. Draco, on the other hand, didn't say a thing for he found the subject really, really interesting.

Blaise answered her touchingly, "You don't even know me that well for you to say what's like me, and what's not." Then Pansy said to him, "Fine then, if you won't tell I'll make my own assumptions." Pansy went silent for a while then opened her mouth again to speak. "Blaise, are you in love?" Blaise almost chocked at that statement. And he started to cough. When he finally relaxed he said to her, "Get real Parkinson. I don't even know how to love." Blaise may seem relaxed but inside he was nervous and anxious. _'What if they'll find out about Luna?" _he thought, as he drank more juice than required.

"So you're telling me that you're not in love"

"Yes, I'm telling you that I am NOT in love"

"Oh, I really did think that you were. With you starring into space, smiling all of a sudden and

all. But if you say your not, then fine."

"What's your deal Parkinson?"

"Nothing, I'm just concerned. That's all." Pansy closed her mouth again. And opened it again. "So if you're not in love then are you sick?" Now, Blaise was really getting angry. "Yes, Parkinson, I'm sick! SICK OF YOU!" Pansy laughed and said, "I knew it! You are sick!" Blaise was shaking with frustration. "I am not sick." He said silently. Then Pansy raised an eyebrow and said, "But you just said you were? What is it? Are you sick or not? Because if you are, you better go to the hospital wing…" "SHUT UP! I AM NOT SICK!" Blaise finally had enough. Everyone looked at them and stared. But they went on with what they were doing.

Pansy smiled shrewdly and said to Blaise, "Do you want some pumpkin juice?" Blaise looked at her, then at the goblet. "Whatever." He said as he took the goblet and took a sip.

"Are you in love?" Pansy asked again as if she knew Blaise was going to tell the truth. Blaise said trying not to shout, "For the last time Pansy Parkinson, I am NOT in love!" Pansy surveyed him and said, "What is it then?" "It's just a crush alright!" Blaise blurted out. When he realized what he just said he covered his mouth with his hand. "I told you I was going to get at the bottom of this." Pansy told Draco. Draco merely smirked and said, "Nicely done."

When Blaise finally had the idea with what was going on he shook his head and stared at Pansy and said, "No you didn't. No, no, no." Pansy laughed and said to him, "Veritaserum works every time." Blaise's eyes widened and asked, "But when did you put it?" "For me to know and for you to find out." Draco was now laughing; he found Blaise's face really funny. "I don't believe it. Wicked and smart." Blaise praised her. Pansy smiled and said, "Embrace it. Fear it."

After Pansy's statement, Draco finally stopped laughing and asked Blaise,"Who is it Blaise? Millicent Bulstrode?" "Not in a million years!" then Blaise took off and ran as fast as he could to his dormitory.

He stopped running when he saw that neither of them followed him. What was he to do? He didn't want anyone to know that he liked Luna Lovegood. If anyone will, they'll just laugh at him. And besides, he has a reputation to protect.

'_What the hell am I going to do now?' _he thought. He still had the Veritaserum in him and who knows what he could say to people. So, he just wondered off to the corridors. Who would want to stay there during Saturday's right? WRONG! As he walked, he saw a figure in front of him. At first he thought it was just a ghost or maybe Peeves. But as he grew closer it was no ghost alright. It was non-other than Luna Lovegood.

Blaise wanted to run, but he also wanted to stay. But before he could make up his mind it was too late.

"Hello." Luna greeted when she saw Blaise. Blaise smiled slightly and greeted her too. "Hey." _'Just walk away and she wont bother you.' _he thought to himself. When he was so close into running, Luna stopped and talked to Blaise. "You're Blaise Zabini right?" Blaise looked at her. His heart was pounding really fast. He answered her, "Yes, I am." Then he started to walk away, but Luna took hold of his arm. "Wait," she said. "Were you the one who helped me with my books this morning?" Luna took her hand from his arm and she blushed. And again, Blaise was too worried to notice.

"Um, yes, that was me." Luna asked him, "Oh, okay. When you picked up the books have you seen a…" All of a sudden Blaise ran off like a scared cat being hunted by a dog. What was he to do right?

Luna was just standing there, shocked. She thought that was weird yet funny. She laughed and said to herself, "And they say I'm odd…"


	3. Secrets

**A.N. - **okay, so like, um… remember the first chapter? There was this _poem? _Actually that was a song by Michelle Branch and I just want her to be recognized so that I wouldn't be accused as a thief. That's all! ;)

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

After Luna's weird encounter, she went to the Gryffindor common room to meet up with Ginny. "Luna, you had your talk with Zabini already?" Ginny asked Luna as they entered the common room. They took a seat right next to the cozy fireplace as Luna said, "Yes and no."

Ginny was confused and so she asked, "What do you mean yes and no?"

"I mean I did ask him but then he had no time to answer."

"Had no time to answer?"

"When I started to ask him, he ran away."

"What? He ran away? Blaise Zabini ran away from Luna Lovegood? You don't see that everyday."

"He was so weird; he didn't even have time to make fun of me because he was in a hurry."

"Maybe he had to hurry because he had to… pee?" Ginny said. There was silence then both of them laughed.

When they stopped laughing, Ginny asked Luna in a serious tone, "What's the poem about?" Luna looked at Ginny with her big icy blue eyes. She said after a while, "Nothing really. I just made it because I had nothing to do, that's all." Ginny surveyed her and she said, "If you just made it out of boredom then why did you freak out when you knew it was missing?" Luna blushed and looked at the floor as if she saw something interesting. "I didn't freak out. I was just worried that someone might read it." she defended herself. "Right. Why would you be worried if someone might read it?" Ginny interrogated her.

Luna was getting awkward. She started shifting in her seat. "Because they might find it funny." She answered Ginny. "Why would they find it funny?" Ginny asked her. "Stop asking me these questions!" Luna demanded. Ginny relaxed in her seat and sighed. "If you'll just let me read it then I won't keep on asking you questions. And I won't believe you if you say you don't remember what you wrote."

They both got silent. Luna broke the silence when she said, "In time you will find out. Just, not now." Ginny faced her and said, "Do you promise that?" Luna smiled and raised her right hand and said, "I promise…" This was one reason why Luna liked Ginny, she could always understand her. She never made Luna do something that Luna didn't like. And, she was the first person to accept her for who she is, next to her parents of course.

"What you did to Blaise was perfect!" Draco said after Blaise took off. "Did I hear it right? Draco Malfoy, praising me? That's a first." Pansy said smugly. "Don't rub it Parkinson." Draco said as he continued with his lunch.

"Where did you get the potion?" Draco asked curiously. Draco may have the idea that Pansy was going to do what she just did; he didn't have time to ask her.

Pansy looked at him then she answered, "I have been sworn to secrecy. Sorry, that means I can't tell you." "I know what that means Parkinson! I'm not stupid!" Draco got mad. "Oh sorry, I thought you were." But Pansy immediately added, "Kidding Draco." Draco looked at her as if he was hurt. "Stop it. You look like a dog." Pansy said as she giggled.

When Pansy was finally done with her lunch, she got up and said to Draco, "Tell Blaise the effect of the Veritaserum only lasts for two hours. Tell him not to worry." Draco looked at her from head to toe. "And where are you going?" Pansy just smiled and said, "None of your business." Then she walked away.

Draco was left alone in the Slytherin table. "Why do they always abandon me?" he said to himself. After eating, he went to his dormitory to find Blaise.

Blaise ran off to his dormitory after running away from Luna Lovegood. He really felt stupid with what he just did. It wasn't like him to run away. But that was then when he wasn't in the influence of Veritaserum.

When he finally arrived at his dormitory, he found a person he least wanted to see.

"What took you so long Zabini?" Draco said to Blaise as he stood up. Blaise went back to the door. But it was too late. Draco already fired a spell to lock the door. Blaise took the handle of the door and started to shake it. Then he started to kick the door.

Draco laughed and said, "You're not getting out Zabini. Until you tell me who it is you fancy."

Blaise swirled around to face Draco, "I'm not telling you anything!" Blaise shouted. Draco had enough with Blaise's games.

Draco ran towards Blaise and knocked him off the floor. "AW!" Blaise shouted with pain. Now, Blaise was facing the floor and Draco was on top of him. "Now, now Draco, I know I'm gorgeous but I'm not gay." Blaise said in a muffled voice. "Dream on Zabini." Draco said as he settled himself on top of him. "Tell me who you fancy Zabini because if you don't, I swear will never let you go. And I will tell everyone that you fancy Millicent Bulstrode!" "Alright! Alright!" Blaise finally gave up. "Who is it Blaise?" Draco asked again. "Luna… Luna Lovegood." Blaise said silently.

"What?" Draco said to Blaise. "Wow…" Draco then stood up and so did Blaise. "You know, you need not have to hurt me." Blaise said as he tried to stretch his back. "And I thought I had it bad…" Draco said to himself, apparently too loud because Blaise heard him. "What do you mean?" Blaise asked him with curiosity. "Nothing. Who could have thought! Blaise Zabini fancies Luna Lovegood!" Draco laughed. "See? This is the reason why I don't want anyone to know!" Blaise whined. "Don't worry mate. I won't tell anyone. Us Slytherins must stick together and keep each others secrets." Draco said to him as he sat at his bead. "Oh yeah… Pansy wants me to tell you that the potion only lasts for 2 hours."

Blaise and Draco were just sitting there for an hour. Finally Blaise said, "Do you fancy anyone Malfoy?" Draco looked at him and laughed. "No, I don't think so." Blaise looked at him sternly and said, "You fancy Ginny Weasley!" Draco almost fell from his bed. "Who told you that?" Blaise laughed and tried to straighten his face. "You were talking in your sleep one night. You kept on saying her name." Draco went from pale to red. "Blaise, I trust you, don't tell anyone. Do you get me? Don't tell anyone!" Blaise was now laughing really hard. "I was just playing! Hahahahaha… you really fell for that!" "Damn it!" Draco cursed as he threw a pillow toward Blaise. "Revenge is so sweet, isn't it Malfoy?"

**A.N. – **dedicated to a dearly beloved friend, Bea P. (Hope your happy!)


	4. Learning From A Malfoy

**Chapter 4: **

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" Draco asked Blaise. Blaise laughed and said, "Am I not, Draco?" It was now Dracos turn to laugh. "You call yourself smart? Well, if you're so smart then why didn't you use your wand in opening the door? Why did you kick it like a little scared child?"

"I panicked alright!" Blaise reasoned. "Whatever. But I still can't believe it! You, of all people, fancy Luna Lovegood!" Draco said. Blaise looked at Draco and said, "What's not to believe is that you, Draco Malfoy, hater of all muggles and muggle lovers, fancy a muggle lover, Ginny Weasley!" Then, they both got silent.

This was too much to handle. It was too unexpected. Who could have known? Blaise liked an odd girl with bottle caps as an accessory and Draco fancied a muggle lover. They both couldn't get over the fact that they have betrayed their oath to their parents that they would not do such a thing and that they would loath anything against the Dark Lord's path. But what if this is bigger than that, bigger than what they had imagined? What if they felt something else?

Over the years, Ginny Weasley grew from a little girl hiding at her brothers to a young lady with wit and charms that no other Weasley had. And during those times Draco Malfoy had seen the improvements. He liked the way she handles him. She wasn't scared of him; she even fought back a couple of times. At first, he fought back the thought of himself liking her, but he gave up and concluded that he was obsessed by her. There was no time that Draco wasn't thinking of her, even though it wasn't obvious. He didn't want any one to know about this. He had a reputation to take care of, of course. And there was his father. He wouldn't approve of this, he would be really furious!

"What are going to do now?" Draco asked after a few moments of silence. Blaise raised an eyebrow and said "What am I going to do? Nothing! Or should I shout to the world that I like her?" "Be serious Zabini. I know you don't have the guts to tell the world." Blaise smirked and said, "And you're telling me that you have the guts? Hah! What a joke." Draco took a pillow and threw it to Blaise. "I said nothing like that! What I meant is that what are you going to do to let her like you and still keep your reputation." the pillow landed on Blaise's head which messed up his hair. He tried to comb his hair back to perfection with his hands. "I never thought about that…" he said as he stared again to space.

"Never thought about it?"

"I thought that she would just like me in time for what I am. And forcing her is not an option!" Blaise said as he snapped back to reality.

"Of course you're not going to force her! That would be too cruel!"

"Are trying to be funny Draco? Do you really know what's cruel or not?"

"I am living a life with a father like Lucious Malfoy, and you expect me NOT to know cruelty?"

"Alright, alright. If your so good at this 'make her like you with out letting them know you like her" business, then teach me." Blaise tested Draco.

"Fine then. Let me teach you." then Draco got up, took a few pieces of parchment and a quill and went to the door. "And where are you going?" Blaise asked, confused. "To the library and you're coming with me!" Draco said as he took hold of Blaise's wrist. "Why are we going to the library?" "To finish our homework then I'll teach you want you need to know." Blaise murmured, "You never slack of don't you?"

They went inside the library and took a seat, but as they settled on the table Ginny and Luna came inside. They both looked in unison at Ginny and Luna. "Oh, look what the cat dragged in." Draco said as the walked past their table. Blaise looked at Draco in amazement. His voice was so cold. Ginny looked at them both and smirked, "Malfoy, Zabini." She greeted. Luna looked at Blaise and smiled slightly. Then they walked to a table and sat down.

"How do you do that?" Blaise asked. Draco looked at him and said in a very mocking voice, "It's a gift Zabini. And I happened to blessed with it." Blaise laughed and said, "The Malfoy gift, I see." But before Malfoy could say anything, Ginny got up from her table and went to the furthest and darkest bookshelf in the library.

A nasty expression grew on Draco's face. "What are you up to?" Blaise knew something was up. "Watch and learn." Draco got up and went to the same bookshelf that Ginny went.

Draco walked slowly and when he reached the bookshelf he scanned the books, as if trying to find a book.

"Malfoy, fancy meeting you here." Ginny said when she noticed him. "Hello Weaselette. Didn't know you were here." Then Draco looked around for the book he was 'looking' for. "What book are you looking for ferret boy?" Ginny asked him as she walked around. "Well, I think it was 'How to Get Rid of Weasels', have you seen that?" Draco answered her sarcastically. Ginny laughed and said, "No, haven't seen that. But I guess you could never get rid of a weasel now could you?" Draco didn't say anything but he just smirked, and walked around.

"Why are you smirking? Did you find anything amusing?" Draco stopped and faced her, "Well actually I did. I find your face amusing, love." Ginny went so red that she looked like a tomato ready to explode. "Are you blushing, love?" Draco mocked as he went closer to Ginny. And now Ginny was as cold as ice. She was shivering from head to foot. _'What the hell is he trying to do?' _Ginny tried to go away from Draco by walking backwards. But that was a big mistake; instead she was trapped by the wall and Draco's body in front of her.

Ginny motioned to get away from Draco but Draco was just too quick. "Going somewhere love?" then Draco motioned his arms to the wall so that Ginny couldn't get out that easily. Ginny was now really freaked out. "Don't call me love. It sickens me!" She said coolly without any trace of fear. "Are you scared Weasley?" Draco said as he moved his face towards her re face. His heart beat was really fast that he felt like it would blow up any minute now.

"Get away from me Malfoy!" Ginny warned him. "What if I don't?" Draco asked her with a whisper.

"Then you won't let me go. What can I do? You're double my size?"

"Alright then, so I won't let you go."

"Fine, then don't!"

And they both stayed where they were. No one moved. Draco was staring at her, while Ginny was trying to avoid his gaze. Ginny's heart was beating as fast as Draco's. She felt really uncomfortable. _'Oh Merlin… Why does he have to be so close and what is that perfume his using… smells great… what the hell am I thinking!' _Ginny shook the thought out of her mind. She found herself staring at Draco's lips. It looked so smooth and, for the first time she noticed that it was red. The next thing she knew was that she was licking her lips.

Draco noticed that she was licking her lips. _'What the hell is she doing?' _Draco thought. He watched as she licked her lips. He was so tempted to touch her lips… to kiss her lips… He leaned forward. He was so ready to kiss her lips. But as he was leaning forward, Ginny just froze. She wanted to move and slap him but she also wanted to know what would happen if she didn't.

Draco was a half inch away from her lips when he snapped back to reality. Draco tilted his head and he said, "Here" Ginny shook her head and she had a confused look on her face. "Huh?" Draco said again, "Here," Still looking confused, Ginny asked again, "What?" Draco raised an eyebrow and wriggled his right hand which was holding a small bottle. "Here, its lip balm, your lips are dry. Isn't that the reason why you were licking you lips?" Ginny laughed quietly and said, "Yeah, of course." Draco moved away from her at last and handed the lip balm to her. "Take it." Ginny took the small bottle and said, "Thanks, I guess…" Draco smiled and looked at the bookshelf to his right and said, "Oh, there it is." He took a book and then walked away to the table where Blaise was. And Ginny followed after a while.

When Draco took a seat across Blaise, he banged his head to the table a couple of times. "What the hell is wrong with you mate?" Blaise asked trying to hold back his giggles. Draco stopped banging his head and said, "Want some lip blam?"


	5. As Odd As It Gets

**Chapter 5: As Odd As It Gets**

Blaise raised an eyebrow and laughed at Draco. He thought that he was insane, but when he saw that Draco looked so serious he stopped laughing and said, "Are you serious, mate?" Draco just stared at him for a moment and started banging his head again on the table. "Hey! Stop it! You're making a scene!" Blaise said to Draco as he tried to stop Draco from breaking his skull. But still, Draco did not listen. "Are you mad man? You've got a thick skull! You don't need to prove it to us!" Finally, Draco stopped and buried his face with his hands. "I can't believe I did that. I can't believe it." Draco murmured under his hand-covered-face. Blaise sighed under his breathe, "What a drama king…" "I heard that!" Draco uncovered his face and tried to put himself together.

"What happened back there?" Blaise asked when Draco calmed down. Draco answered him, "The biggest mistake I had ever made in my whole entire life."

"Okay. What's the biggest mistake of your life?"

"It's not worth telling." Draco said as he packed up. He got all the parchments, quills and ink bottles and dumped them all into his bag pack. "Come on Malfoy!" Blaise pleaded. But Draco already took of. Blaise ran after him out of the library.

"What took you so long?" Luna asked Ginny when she finally came back. Ginny absentmindedly sat down thinking that the seat that she sat on earlier was still there. BANG! Ginny fell on the floor and landed on her butt. "Gin! Are you okay?" Luna said as she stood up and helped Ginny. "Aw. That hurts big time!" Ginny said as she stood up and then she carefully sat on a chair beside Luna. "Good thing there aren't a lot of people here." Luna commented. "Yeah…" "What took you so long?" Luna asked again. "Huh? Oh, I couldn't find the book I needed." Ginny answered her. Luna looked at her suspiciously. She has a special gift of knowing whether the person is telling the truth or not. "Ginny, did you know that your nostrils flare when you lie?" Ginny looked at Luna with wide eyes. Then she covered he nose and said, "It does?" Luna nodded. She said nothing for a minute but Ginny broke the silence. "Okay, okay, Malfoy bugged me alright!"

"That's it?"

"No, not really…"

"Then what is it?"

"Nah, it's too weird."

"Oh come on Gin! You know you can trust me."

Ginny sighed and finally gave up. "Fine, I'll tell you."

She narrated about the incident with Draco. "What?" Luna shouted. The librarian, Madam Pince, who was nearby looked at them coldly, then looked away. "He what?" Luna asked trying to be as quiet as a mouse. "I couldn't believe it either!" Ginny said. Luna giggled then a fit of laughter came over her. It was the first time that Ginny saw Luna laugh like that; happy and just plain amused. "Why the hell are laughing?" Ginny asked her. It took a while for Luna to catch her breath and stop laughing. When she finally did, she said, "There's a big possibility that our very own Draco 'bloody' Malfoy is… GAY! I mean, come on! What kind of guy carries lip balm anywhere they go?" Ginny thought about it and it all made sense. Then she giggled a little and said, "Or maybe he's just vain…" Luna nodded and said, "Maybe." Then, for no reason, they laughed again.

"You did what?" Blaise shouted to Draco. Draco just looked at the ground and leaned on a tree. Blaise stared at Draco for a moment then he laughed uncontrollably. "That's the reason why I didn't want to tell you!" Draco shouted back to Blaise. Blaise stopped laughing the said, "Oh, look at me! I'm the great Draco Malfoy! Do you need lip balm? Ha-ha…" Draco had enough. He stepped forward the pushed Blaise. Blaise was too busy laughing that he lost balance and fell back. "Hey!" then he laid on the grass, still laughing. And unexpectedly, Blaise got a hold of Draco's ankle and pulled it, making Draco fall and join him. "Damn it!" Draco cursed. Then, he immediately sat upright and Blaise followed.

"Could I be any more idiotic?" Draco asked staring at the lake in front of them. Blaise laughed and said, "Yeah, I think. But at least, she didn't say you were…" Blaise stared at him sternly then giggled. Draco slapped Blaise's head. "At least she didn't say I was what?" he demanded. Blaise rubbed his head and said, "At least she didn't say you were gay."

"Funny Blaise, I thought you were gayer than I am because you are so sissy."

"Um, in case you don't know, courage is not the absence of fear. And beside, you're more sissy because you carry around lip balm all the time. Really Malfoy, what's up with that?"

"I'm vain alright? Is that so bad?"

"Yeah, I guess. Well, for starters, it made your girl think you're gay."

"Hey boys, why the long faces?" Pansy asked as she took a seat at their table at the Great Hall. "None of your business Parkinson!" barked Draco. "Okay, okay. Whatever you say Malfoy." Blaise looked up from his plate and asked, "Where have you been?" Pansy chuckled and said, "So, now you're talking to me? Oh, I thought by now you're still mad at me, considering what I did." Blaise smiled sarcastically. "Just answer the question, god damn it!" "Fine Zabini, be that way." Pansy took a big bite of lamb chops. "Be what way? Just tell me where you've been PIG!" Blaise shouted at Pansy. "Me? Pig? Oh, no you didn't just call me that!" then, once again she took another big bite of mashed potatoes. "Whatever, Parkinson. Don't tell us." Blaise continued eating. There was long silence, and finally one of them spoke. "I'm going to bed." Draco said then he stood up and walked away. "What's wrong with him?" Pansy asked curiously. "I have no idea." Blaise answered her but still looking at his plate. "Oh, but I think you do have an idea." Pansy stared at him. Blaise took his last bite and stood up. "I think I'm going to follow Malfoy. Good night Parkinson." Then he walked away and headed to their dormitory. "I think I should have other friends than those two, they keep on leaving me!"

When Blaise arrived at their dormitory, Draco wasn't there. _Where the hell is the bloody boy? _Blaise thought to himself. So, he went to his bed and tried to sleep. But it didn't work. He wasn't sleepy at all. He kept thinking about the things that happened today. He couldn't believe that some much had been done for just one day.

For hours he was twisting and turning. And finally, he decided to go out. He took a cloak, he put on his shoes and he went outside, in the dark, cold night. When he reached his usual spot near the lake, he saw that someone was there before him. The person was lying down on the grass. He walked towards the person and said as he laid himself next to the person, "Can't sleep huh?" But when he turned to face who it was, he froze. It was none other than Luna Lovegood. Luna looked at him in amazement and said, "Oh, its you. Yes, I couldn't sleep." For a moment, Blaise just stared at her. But after a minute, he laid his head back and stared at the sky.

There were a lot of stars. The moon was as bright as it could be. And the sky was clear with no cloud in sight. Blaise couldn't help but be amazed at the night sky. He never gave time to admire the beautiful nature around him.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Luna asked. Blaise looked at her, and then said, "No… it's beautiful." Then Luna looked at him as he smiled at her. Luna was surprised to see Blaise smile at her like that. And, once again Luna blushed bright red. And, for the first time Blaise noticed it. Luna felt awkward, so she looked back at the sky. Blaise giggled and did the same thing. He couldn't believe he made Luna Lovegood blush like that! "Do you come here often? I mean, after hours?" Blaise tried to make a conversation. "Sometimes, when I can't sleep." Luna answered him, not taking her eyes off the sky. Then there was silence.

After a few minutes, Luna turned to Blaise and asked, "Why were you talking to me?" Blaise looked at her in shock and said, "Why shouldn't I?" Luna looked back at the sky and said, "Well, for one thing, people usually ignore me. And for me, you are just not some person. Second, you think I'm looney that's why you call me Looney Lovegood." Blaise laughed. Then he turned to her and said, "First of all, I'm just like every person here. I may be blessed with great looks and all the money in the world but I'm like everyone here. And like everyone here, I make mistakes. It was my mistake when I ignore and when I make fun of you. That's why I'm very sorry. Second of all, I don't think you're looney. You're just unique, that's all. And, if you ask me, Looney Lovegood is much better than Ferret Boy." Luna laughed a hearty laugh. Blaise felt good that he made her laugh and that he didn't screw up. But when he thought that everything was going well, Luna said, "Hey, what's that?" Blaise looked at what Luna was pointing at. As what Blaise could see, it looked like a man in a broomstick. He was having a hard time flying the thing. And it looked like the broomstick was about to give up. "Who would be ridding his broomstick at this hour?" Blaise commented. Luna looked concerned. "I think the broomstick's busted. It's not working well." Blaise just stared at it and said, "Well, tough luck for him." Then he closed his eyes.

After a few minutes, Luna shouted, "Blaise! Look out!" But before Blaise could react, something fell on him, HARD! "Damn it! Get of me!" Blaise shouted. "Sorry man… Zabini?" Blaise looked at the man to see Draco Malfoy in the flesh. "Malfoy? What the hell…?" "Oh, shit. Sorry man. I kind of… destroyed your broom." Malfoy said holding a broken broomstick. Blaise looked at it and said, "Its okay. Mum would by me another one. But wait. What were you doing?" but before Draco could answer him, they heard a woman shout from afar. "DRACO FERRET BOY MALFOY! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" "OH SHIT! Got to go!" then Draco ran as fast as he could towards the Forbidden Forest. When Draco was out of sight, Ginny appeared from the other direction. "Where did the git go?" She demanded. Luna just pointed toward the forest and Ginny ran towards where Draco ran too. "What the bloody hell happened?" Blaise asked Luna. "I have no idea. But it would be fun if we did." She said with a smirk on her face. And as if they could read each others mind, they ran in unison towards the dark Forbidden Forest.


End file.
